


concerto in A minor

by Orlaith



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Classical Music, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Pianist!Ben, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, classical music is sexy?, violinist!Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlaith/pseuds/Orlaith
Summary: Rey Kenobi is about to graduate with a degree in violin performance, which means she needs to put on her senior recital. Ben Solo is a grad student who makes his money accompanying student recitals. They only problem? The two can’t stand each other. Until one night when they really, really can.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the introductory chapter to give a lil backstory if you will.
> 
> They fun stuff comes next chapter ;)

“You’re playing it _too fast!_ ”

Rey Kenobi made it a rule never to shout at someone. Her philosophy is that if you can’t convince someone of what you’re saying at a normal volume, you’ll hardly change their mind simply by being louder.

Ben Solo had her breaking this rule way too often lately.

“I am, decidedly, _not_. I am playing it at exactly 120, which by the way is what it’s marked as. You, my dear, are playing closer to 116, 118 if I’m being generous."

Rey resisted the urge to snap her bow in half as he called her “my dear”. She breathed in deeply through her nose, truly trying her best to calm down, before saying, “I am playing it at the correct speed, I _assure_ you, Mr. Solo. I have been practicing this piece all year. I am fairly certain I know at what speed it is to be played.” The contempt dripped from her tongue, though if she were being honest, she wasn’t really trying to stop it.

“Are you _quite_ sure, Miss Kenobi? I have a metronome in my bag if you would like me to get it out.” Rey’s cheeks flushed, and she prayed he wouldn’t notice, but judging by the smug smirk on Ben Solo’s face, she would guess her prayer went unanswered. Rey knew it was more than likely she _had_ been playing it a little slow, and the metronome would only prove it. However, she would rather die than admit that her accompanist was right.

“No,” she bit out. “It’s fine. Just play it again, from the beginning of the movement.” Ben raised an eyebrow at her. She grimaced and internally screamed. “ _Please?_ ” Ben smiled at her.

“It would be my pleasure.” He turned back to the keys as Rey raised her bow to her violin. The pair sat for a moment, breathing deeply. Ben watched her out of the corner of his eye, waiting for her telltale intake of breath and raising of her shoulders to cue the start of the piece.

This time Rey pushed herself to keep up with Ben’s pace, playing it faster than she had yet to rehearse it. Her fingers stumbled a few times, and by the end of the piece, her cheeks were flaming red and her eyes burned. She stared intensely at the light above the piano, forcing herself not to let the tears fall. Rey tried to speak, but her voice caught, so she cleared her throat.

“I think that’s good for today. Same time tomorrow?” The girl didn’t wait for a response before rushing to her case and packing up her instrument and sheet music. She heard Ben shuffling his papers behind her.

“Of course.” The two said nothing else, the room was only filled with the sounds of them putting away their things. Ben shoving his sheet music in his bag, the clock above the door of the practice room ticking away the seconds, the locks on Rey’s case snapping shut. Rey quickly pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes, attempting to relieve some of the pressure before she stood up to leave the room.

“Rey?” She stopped by the door, her hand frozen on the doorknob.

“Yes?” Ben said nothing right away, so she looked over her shoulder. He looked slightly embarrassed, not quite meeting her eyes and hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“Listen, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you upset. If you can’t quite play it at that speed yet, it’s fine, I can slow it down a little bit. I just thought you didn’t know how fast it was.”

“Like I said, Mr. Solo, I’m well aware of how fast the piece is. I just- I wasn’t having a good day is all. I’ll play it better tomorrow. There’s no need to coddle me. I’ll meet you in the lobby tomorrow at 3.” Ben looked like he wanted to say something else, but Rey dashed out of the room before he got the chance.

When her violin instructor had told her she needed an accompanist for her recital, Rey had initially pushed back. Violin sounds better when it’s on its own, she had argued. And there was no reason to ask a perfectly talented piano player in their own right waste their time on a senior recital instead of on their own works.

Her instructor had won in the end, however, saying this was simply how senior recitals were done, and he gave her the contact information of a first year grad student whose job was to accompany the undergrads in their recitals. “Just in case you’re feeling guilty about monopolizing his time,” her instructor had said.

The first time Rey had met Ben Solo, he had been perfectly agreeable, though not outwardly friendly. He had given her no reason to suspect his uncanny ability to irritate Rey to no end.

Imagine her surprise when the following practice had been filled with contradictions, snide remarks, and condescension.

Ben Solo was doing his absolute best to make Rey Kenobi’s final semester of college the most infuriating one yet.

 _Three more weeks_ , Rey told herself. Three more weeks and then she was moving to the East Coast to audition for any orchestra, symphony, or philharmonic that would let her in the door, Ben Solo be damned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the other part almost right away because I just got too excited and couldn't help myself

Rey almost stumbled offstage after her last bow, grinning from ear to ear. The performance had gone even better than she had anticipated, her fingers flying across the strings, never missing a note. Rey was so thrilled she could kiss someone.

Her joy dissipated significantly when she ran into Ben Solo, literally, as she tried to maneuver through the dimly lit backstage. The first thing she noticed was the distinct firmness of his chest, which she quickly forced herself to ignore. But then she was noticing the muscles under the arms of his suit coat as she reached out to help her regain her balance. When his dark brown eyes met hers and he asked, “Are you alright?”, Rey blamed the flip in her stomach on the adrenaline of just having finished such an important performance.

“Um.. Yes, I’m fine, sorry. I just couldn’t see where I was going, and I think I tripped on my skirt. I’m sorry.” Ben’s eyes raked over her, taking in said dress. The fabric was an iridescent gold that seemed to move and ripple when the light hit it. His gaze lingered on the slit that went up to her knee on the right side of her dress.

“No need to apologize, you’re absolutely fine.” Rey’s pulse sped up, and she realized that Ben had yet to let go of her.

“Thanks.” Rey’s voice was barely above a whisper. “For catching me.”

“You were absolutely wonderful tonight, Rey.” If she didn’t know better, Rey would swear Ben was smiling at her. “Truly. That’s the best I’ve ever heard you play.”

“Thank you.” Neither of them moved away from the other. Rey could see something in Ben’s eyes as she held his gaze. The next performer, a cellist, began playing the nocturne movement of Shostakovich’s Concerto No. 1, a languid piece, with minor keys and long runs that sounded like waves crashing against rocks on a craggy beach. As the piece continued, Rey felt a tug in her stomach, as though she was being pulled towards Ben, much like the ocean is to the shore. Before she could stop herself, she was tilting her head up and Ben’s hand was tangling in her hair and then their lips were crashing together.

Kissing Ben was exactly how Rey imagined it would be, though she would never admit that she had ever imagined such a thing. The hand in her hair was brushing against her scalp and sending the most delicious shivers down her spine and the other was resting at the small of her back, pressing her firmly to Ben. Rey’s hands were pinned between their chests, so she slipped them under Ben’s suitcoat, running them along the firm muscles of his abdomen and back.

Ben slid his tongue along Rey’s bottom lip, and she opened her mouth to him. As Ben ran his fingers through her hair, they caught slightly, pulling Rey’s hair. Ben immediately looked apologetic, his eyes wide, but then he smirked against Rey’s lips as a low moan tumbled out of her mouth.

Ben growled quietly, “Practice room,” and Rey nodded her agreement. The two pulled apart just long enough to rush down the stairs to the stage’s pit and the attached practice rooms. Since the performance was still going on, there was no chance of someone coming down to these rooms to actually practice. Ben pulled Rey by the arm into the last practice room and deftly locked the door behind him before grabbing Rey’s arms and pinning them to the wall above her as he devoured her mouth.

Tearing his mouth away from hers, Ben began kissing down her neck, sucking briefly at the pressure point at the base of her neck. Rey would have been embarrassed by the noises she was making if she wasn’t so goddamn turned on. Ben’s free hand was wandering across her body and when it made contact with the bare skin above her knee, Rey almost jumped.

Smiling against her neck as he continued to press kisses behind her ear, Ben began stroking up and down the skin exposed by the slit in her dress. His hand reached the top and then stopped, and Rey sighed and dropped her head back against the wall.

“Ben,” she moaned. Ben pulled away just enough to look at Rey.

“What?”

Rey huffed. “You  _ know _ what.” Ben grinned and began kissing his way up and down her neck again, stroking tiny circles on the outside of her thigh.

“Oh, yes. I’m fairly sure I know ‘what’.” He kissed the shell of her ear, and Rey visibly shivered when he traced it with his tongue. Ben wasn’t so much whispering as just breathing out the words when he said, “But I want to hear you say it.” Rey groaned, pressing her hips forward, longing for some contact of any kind.

“Fuck, Ben. I want you to fuck me.” Ben pulled away again so he could look at her and raise that infernal eyebrow of his. Rey groaned, “ _ Please. _ ” Ben’s eyes were practically burning with lust.

“It would be my pleasure.” His hand slid up her thigh, rucking up her dress around her waist. When he reached her underwear, Ben hooked his finger around the band and swiftly pulled them down her legs until they pooled around her ankles. His finger traced his way up her leg, and Rey almost reached out and smacked him when he spent much too long dancing his fingers across the top of her inner thigh but never going where she needed him. Finally, Ben ran a single finger through her folds and groaned.

“God, Rey. You’re so fucking wet.” Ben slid his finger inside her, and meeting absolutely no resistance, he quickly added another. Rey’s hips bucked into his hand, and as she did, she could feel his erection pressing against her stomach.

“Ben, I need you  _ now _ .” Ben chuckled, his voice even deeper than normal, as his free hand went to the tie around his neck and began loosening it.

“Oh, don’t you worry, baby. You’ll get me.” He pulled the tie free, and Rey whimpered in protest as his fingers slid out of her. He held up the tie and looked at her quizzically. “Do you trust me?”

Rey nodded frantically, heat rushing between her legs. Ben reached up, covering her eyes with the piece of fabric and tying it behind her head.

Heart beating rapidly, Rey’s now freed hands were twined in Ben’s curls as she pulled his mouth down to hers. Ben hummed against her lips, and Rey gasped when his fingers began trailing across her stomach and her inner thighs, teasing her once again.

Rey heard Ben sink to his knees in front of her and felt her dress being pushed back up around her waist, but she gasped loudly when Ben’s tongue made contact with her clit.

“I know you’re anxious to move onto the main event,” Ben said against her, sending delightful vibrations through her core, “but I’ve been imagining what you taste like for weeks, and I’m not about to pass up this opportunity.” Rey’s fingers flexed in his hair, pulling him closer, groaning when he entered her with two fingers again.

“Weeks, huh?”  _ God, Rey , could you sound more wrecked if you tried?  _ Ben smiled, but never slowed in his task. When he did pull his mouth away to speak, he added another finger and increased his speed. He was clearly intent on making Rey fall apart well before they moved on to anything else.

“Oh, yes, Rey,” he said between the kisses he was pressing along her stomach and thighs. “ _ Weeks _ . God, the way you look when you get truly into your music. You have no idea the number of times I imagined hauling you down onto my lap and having you right there in that practice room.”

“You did a good job of hiding it,” Rey gasped out as Ben curled his fingers inside of her, hitting a particularly sensitive spot. “I thought you hated me.”

“I didn’t want to scare you off. I’m pretty intimidating after all.”

“Terrifying,” Rey teased, but then Ben’s mouth was on her again and she was reminded who had the upper hand here. Breathing heavily, Rey could feel that she was close, and Ben must have sensed the same because his fingers worked in and out of her and his tongue traced across her clit and her folds with even more enthusiasm.

When Ben sucked her clit fully into his mouth, Rey cried out, bucking her hips up and pulling Ben’s head closer. “I’m sorry,” she breathed out, loosening her grip on his hair and trying to let the poor man breathe.

“Oh, my god, Rey, don’t apologize. That was fucking incredible.” Rey felt her cheeks burning, and then her stomach flipped as she heard Ben unbuckling his pants. She reached out to find his waist and pushed his underwear down once his pants were off.

When she grabbed hold of him, he was fully hard, and she felt a drop of moisture as she swiped her thumb over his head. Ben moved away from her, and Rey gasped when he hiked her leg up around his waist and entered her in one swift motion. Ben groaned and his forehead dropped to rest against Rey’s for a moment, both of them breathing heavily.

“Rey, listen, I-” Rey covered Ben’s mouth with her own and rolled her hips against his, encouraging him to move. Ben pulled himself nearly all the way out, before pushing back in, hitting even deeper than he had the first time. He slowly started to move faster, but Rey needed  _ more _ . 

She leaned forward and whispered in Ben’s ear. “You’re at a 116, 118 if I’m being generous. I need you to bump it up to a 120, Mr. Solo,” she purred his name, and Ben groaned. He responded by slamming his hips into hers, making Rey moan loudly. If anyone were to walk down to the pit, they would know exactly what was happening in this practice room.

Ben slipped his arms under Rey’s knees, completely lifting her off the ground and pressing into the deepest parts of her. Rey leaned her head back against the wall, running her fingers through Ben’s hair and encouraging him to ‘keep going’ and ‘don’t stop’. Ben sucked at Rey’s pulse point and growled against her neck.

“Rey, I- I’m close.”

Rey bit her lip. “Come for me, Ben.” She snaked her hand between them and rubbed her clit, wanting to come at the same time as him. Her fingers moved furiously, and soon her second orgasm of the night was crashing over her. The feeling of Rey’s walls clenching around him made Ben come undone, groaning into her mouth as he kissed her deeply, his hips stuttering against hers.

The two stayed completely still for a moment before Ben eased Rey back onto her feet and helped her untie his tie from around her eyes. Rey pressed her forehead up against his and then kissed the tip of his nose, an oddly intimate gesture that she would ignore for now.

“I think the recital is about over now,” Ben whispered, not wanting to disturb the stillness that had settled over the small space.

“You’re probably right.”

Ben smiled when she said nothing else as he pulled up his pants, righted his tie, and handed Rey her panties. “Don’t you think you should go and say thank you to everyone who came?”

Rey sighed as she pulled on the underwear. “I supposed I probably should.”

Ben suddenly looked very shy, scratching the back of his neck. “Maybe after that we could, uh.. I don’t know. Get a drink or something?” Rey smiled back at him, tucking her hair behind her ears.

“A drink would be nice.” Then Ben was smirking at her and running his fingers up the skin exposed by the slit in her dress.

“Then maybe we could go somewhere a little more private where we could get you out of this dress, and I could see every inch of you.”

Rey returned his smirk as she opened the door to the practice room. “That, Ben Solo, may be the best idea you’ve ever had.”

Ben swatted her on the ass as she giggled and hurried up the stairs to the lobby.


End file.
